A Drug fic - post ch 12
by AdorableDuklyon
Summary: What I-and possibly other fangirls would like to happen after Rikou wakes up, after chapter 12 of Drug and Drop. Warning, this contains my very first attempt at writing sexual content. So I have no idea what I'm doing.


Was it slowly? Or was it sudden? The way Kazahaya watched Rikou awakening from his long and injured sleep, he just couldn't tell. For a few days now he had been watching, and waiting, wishing for Rikou to do exactly what he had just done, but the reality of it was oddly unfulfilling.

"Rikou… Rikou! Can you hear me? Are you alright? Say something…" Kazahaya was near to yelling at his companion with out even realising that even though Rikou eye was open his mind had some catching up to do.

"mmgh…huh….lo…loud. Why… are you always so loud?"

Kazahaya was relived beyond compare that it was hard for him to hide the emotion coming through in his voice. "IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEE…" He stopped realising that this kind of situation didn't call for their usual banter, as much as he would have preferred to go back to that. For Kazahaya those hours spent paining over Rikou's wounds and bandaged form had lead to the time where they couldn't go backwards. He knew now that their relationship was not going to be the same and so the usual hysterics were not appropriate. Instead he opted for a more gentle approach. "Listen… if you still don't feel good you should try to rest some more. Or maybe your hungry and would like something to eat." Kazahaya quickly stood from his chair beside the bed before anything else could be said and made his way into the next room to make a substitute of a meal.

Meanwhile Rikou was trying hard to sit up in his bed and beginning to inspect his own body to see how far the healing process had matured. He hesitated over the bandage covering his eye, not sure whether he wanted to know what was behind it.

Slowly once again the light came into his head, just as painful as the first moments of awakening. No matter how bright the room seemed to be, he wouldn't complain as long as he could still see.

Re-gaining his vision just in time to witness Kazahaya's meagre rendition of what was supposed to be miso soup. Not only did the sight burn Rikou's eyes but so did the smell, but again he was not in the mood to complain and neither was his stomach.

"It's not the first time I've eaten your cooking, so at least I know I won't die." Rikou's comment and jerk-like smirk sent waves of relief through Kazahaya, and he felt no desire to respond.

As Rikou ate, Kazahaya went back to his own memories. Thinking about the revelations that came to light the first moment he saw Rikou lying in bed like that. But more than just the relationship to Tsukiko, there were the thoughts Kazahaya couldn't get out of his head, as much as he wanted too.

He was more than a little worried about Rikou, so much in fact that he stayed up nights watching over him. That's when it came to him. The words the angel spoke to him re-iterated within his chest and through the moonless night he realized, he was in love with Rikou.

He would never admit it, never say it, never. But that still didn't stop his heart from beating unusually loud when he looked at Rikou. And he will take the fact that he held Rikou's hand several times while he was unconscious to his grave. But seeing him looking well again, having him breathing and moving next to him, sent shivers up Kazahaya's spine in the same way he never noticed that Rikou's smile did. That jerk smirk which had always irritated him had now become a source of life for his own happiness.

But he would never admit it.

Rikou looked up after finishing his food; only too find Kazahaya brooding towards his feet. "Hey. If you want to ask me something just go ahead and ask. Although that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you anything." Rikou was uncertain as too where to start things off. He didn't know if Kazahya was angry at him, worried, or just uncertain himself. More importantly he didn't know how to conduct there relationship now that he knew, about Kazahaya and his past and how it all tied together.

He also could not go back to the relationship they had, as much as he wanted to tease him and make him squirm with displeasure… most of all he didn't want to lose him, after all Kazahaya was important to him.

The prelude to the breaking silence came from Kazahaya lifting his eyes to look straight at Rikou. "Where were you… No, that doesn't matter. Nor does it matter who did this to you…but whatever the case, I want to help you. And I'm sure kakei and Saiga will as well. All you have to do is ask us Rikou. We all care about you but you just go off and get yourself almost killed…"

The emotion that Kazahaya displayed made Rikou's heart pause. Not only that but did he just say he cared about him.

Rikou still lost for the right words or direction in which to take regarding his roommate, decided that escaping the situation was the best plan of action. He made the first movements out of bed, he had found that nothing was broken when he sat up, but moving his legs was rather troublesome.

Rikou's lack of interest and care for his wounds shocked Kazahaya into action and he immediately pushed Rikou down back onto the bed. Whilst holding him there Kazahaya let his rage spill down onto Rikou's limber form.

"Not only do you ignore whatever pain I know you're in right now, but you also ignore me and what I'm asking you. Or more, what I'm trying to tell you." Kazahaya froze when the thought of confessing even remotely came to his mind. That's not what this about after all. 'We have secrets that are no longer hidden and now we're just going to ignore them.'

"I've been on my back for days, I'm fine. So let me go so I can get changed." But Kazahaya wouldn't let go. Locked into place above Rikou, holding him down, careful not to make contact with any of the wounded areas, Kazahaya was not letting Rikou leave his gaze until something happened. Something that would make his stomach stop churning in worry.

Rikou was frozen too, but not from Kazahaya unusual strength, but from the situation he thought he would never be in. It shocked him enough to relax back into his bed.

"What are you doing?" Rikou asked softly. Kazahaya just stared down at him and intense gaze that Rikou took for anger. He needed to change that look.

With another smirk he tried an old tactic "I know you are one to sleep in another person's bed, but I didn't think you were the type to throw down… _Kazahaya."_ That last word meant as a teasing whisper took Kazahaya over the edge and without warning forced his lips against Rikou's in a sudden breathless journey to the other side of their relationship, because all of a sudden it seemed less frightening now then before when secrets had remained secrets.

Eyes and lips stayed closed as both tried to concentrate on breathing, on not letting their heats explode inside their chests. Neither wanted to pull back for fear of what they would have to say next, so they just continued locking lips, breathing heavily in each others ears. Slowly mouthing their mouths to a silent rhythm.

Kazahaya's grip on Rikou's arms tightened, and it began to hurt his wrists so he began moving them delicately towards Rikou's neck, wrapping one hand around his entwining hair, the other resting on the pillow for support.

Once they dedicated themselves to what was in their hearts, Rikou began moving his body so as not to make his wounds to uncomfortable. For him it was easier to just have Kazahaya leaning against his bare torso and holding his head to direct his tongue's movements.

Rikou still in disbelief didn't notice kazahaya's movements, which had left their warmth from his body and were proceeding to take off his own shirt while Rikou lay down fascinated by what was occurring.

With one hand on Rikou's uninjured shoulder, Kazahaya reached down distracting Rikou's eyes with his kisses, and blunderingly began sliding his pants off. Meanwhile Rikou's hands encompassed as much of Kazahaya's chest as possible, roaming circles from his neack and head to his bare waist, until kazahaya stopped and lifted his head up.

St first Rikou thought he had stopped in search of air, but guessed again when he glanced into his eyes which once again help a hint of worry.

Looking at His bandages Kazahaya suddenly felt his mind coming back to him. Luckily Rikou could see the direction of his partner's thoughts.

"Don't worry , like I said I've been resting for days. I'm hardly bleeding at all anymore." He meant it as a joke but Kazahaya's stare made him believe it didn't work. "It's really alright." He said seriously. "I'll be fine, as long as you be a little gentle." That smart smirk at the end made Kazahaya realise that it was another half-hearted joke, but was prepared to take it seriously.

Before he said anything he moved his hands onto Rikou's shoulder where the last of his bandages still clung. Using his fingers and an expert of a tongue Kazahaya began lifting the strands of white form Rikou's usually tan body. Divided between kisses, licks and caresses he managed to reveal the last of Rikou's secrets.

The tattoo that Kazahaya knew Rikou had now lay in front of his eyes and from Rikou's flinching he knew it was not something to play around with. Rikou seemed almost set to say something about it, but due to Kazahaya's fascination with the parts of Rikou he decidied is wasn't important just yet.

Kazahaya took his place back on top of Rikou whose right arm lay limb, and began kissing his chest smoothly, as if kissing his wounds would make them better.

With his left hand Rikou fumbled under Kazahaya's weight to slide of his own pants which felt like they were hanging on by just a thread, hey suffocated him all the more.

Lending a helping hand Kazahaya slipped his fingers between Rikou's thighs making him jerk and moan. The unusual sight of Rikou's helplessness under him spurred on Kazahaya, as well as some adolescent hormones.

One hand clinging to the sheets, the other to Kazahaya's hair, Rikou enjoyed every minite of his touch, every minute of Kazahaya stroking and grasping him, so much so that it made his knees weak yet tightened, jerk upwards then go numb.

Kazahaya was done playing. His tongue had stopped circling his nipples or his ear and he pulled himself up slightly once again. With closed eyes he thought of the best way to continue, without hurting Rikou and without speaking if possibly.

Rikou was either of the same mindset or just knew his companion well. He reached with his right arm to the dresser and opened the draw, after rummaging for only a second brought out a bit of plastic kazahaya was ashamed to admit he recognized.

Well it wasn't without its own story, the condom that Kakei gave to Kazahaya as a joke and turned out to practically save his life on one of their first jobs together. Rikou had always had it in the back of his mind that it might come in useful later but become slightly more sentimental after spending a year together like they had.

Kazahaya become flushed and almost stopped completely but Rikou made sure to grip his arm tightly in case he regained his usual composure and decided to run away. But he didn't move other then his head to try to look kazahaya in the eyes.

After a brief moment Kazahaya took a big sigh and leaned into Rikou once again, this time taking the plastic in his hand and ripping it slowly with his teeth.

Hands began to move downwards, fumbling and rustling but nowhere near as loud as the two boys breathing. They were locking eyes, until Kazahaya made the gesture for Rikou to turn over.

"Wa…what."Rikou wasn't exactly protesting, just stunned. It almost felt like this wasn't the same Kazahaya he knew. But, well, untouched desires can slightly change a person.

Rikou obeyed and turned onto his stomach, which was surprisingly more comfortable for the sake of his wounds. Arms above his head, Rikou lay face down, slightly scarred, slightly nervous but fully willing.

Both not knowing what to expect, just driven by their own bodies, neither knew how hard or painful it could be, but from Rikou's louder screams Kazahaya remembered to go as slowly as possible.

Holding Rikou's hands above his head, entwining fingers to offer some kind of comfort, Kazahaya rocked further into pleasure. Giving excited moans as he stroked his head against Rikou's back. His free hand explored Rikou's hips, lifting and caressing when necessary.

Rikou's screams turned to muffled groans against the damping pillow, sweat coming from them both but always dripping off Rikou's body. Until it was Kazahaya who was the loudest, for he had gotten faster and deeper, ignoring any signs of care.

It had begun so slowly for an ending so sudden.

Both boys had extracted, what felt like their lives, and could only lay on top of each other, still breathing heavily but in a calmer way.

Kazahaya wanted to move in case he was to heavy for Rikou (even though the taller teen had carried him numerous time) but the bed was to small for such a luxury as movement. Instead Kazahaya lifted himself higher on Rikou's purportions, placing his mouth next to his ear, wanting to whisper something deep and heartfelt- without embarrassing himself.

Breathing slowly now, Rikou left him there, deciding he didn't want him to move either. He turned his head so he could be heard. "If your tired you should try to sleep. It looks as if you've been up for days."

How did that stupid jerk know about Kazahaya staying up worrying about him and had the nerves to tell him to sleep when he was the one who had scars on his back, which Kazahaya kissed as if to say 'goodnight'.

A quick manoeuvre by Rikou turned him upright without letting Kazahaya fall off the bed, and pulled him back on top of him, cradling his head in his shoulder in an effort to encourage rest.

Although the weight was difficult, it wasn't too uncomfortable, after all he had Kazahaya lying on top oh him like this. Like a dream, to be both here, ignoring all the things unspoken and possibly hurtful to their future. At least he will have this much.

It felt like hours past before he closed his eyes as well and stopped listening to Kazahaya's steady breathing,, but in actuality the slow creep of sleep that encompassed him was nothing more than a minute or two, rather sudden after all.


End file.
